gangyuuniversityfandomcom-20200214-history
Roleplaying Rules and Mechanics
Below are the list of rules that the roleplayers abide to. # Only one character is allowed per person # DO NOT LIKE COMMENTS. The flow of the thread gets wonky when people do this so please don’t. # There will be a post before each day starts that says “THE TIME NOW IS XX:XX” and each player must comment on it before starting the roleplay. There must be at least 10 people who have commented before the roleplay actually begins. # When a thread ends, no one is allowed to reply to that thread anymore. Any replies after the post “THIS THREAD HAS ENDED” will be deleted. # YOU MAY NOT START A THREAD unless it is a post about inquiries. # Please remember that this is only a roleplay so don’t take things to personally and please remember that the people replying (or not replying) to your comments are also real people and trying to purposefully make the role player feel bad is a dick move (#hugot). Be respectful. # No linking/posting of disturbing images. You will be given a warning if you do so. # 3 warnings and you’re suspended from roleplaying for a period of time # You must like everyone’s pages regardless if you’re in the same gang or not # Threads will implement the reply feature. If you wish to converse with someone who has started a thread then please reply to that comment. More than two people may be in one thread at a time. # The first thread of the day will always be the ASSEMBLY THREAD. Everyone, regardless of which gang they belong to, will be in one thread. # The second thread will always be the GANG BONDING THREAD. Everyone will be separated according to their gangs and will only be allowed to comment on their gang thread (which will be posted for you) and the threads of your Turf/s. # The final thread will be a FREE ROAMING THREAD. You are allowed to interact with everyone and start your own thread on this post. # If you are moving threads please notify the thread you most recently commented on. # This is a roleplay about gangs so cursing is allowed but please keep it in moderation. # Brawls will be held in a separate post and must be held there or else you’ll receive a warning. You must wait for a mod to reply to your thread before you start a fight. # A/U's or Out-of-Character statements must be depicted by parentheses. ((A/U)) # If you have to gtg or brb please indicate via AU or OOC kk? # RP actions must be depicted by *action* # NO SPAMMING. # YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO DELETE YOUR PREVIOUS COMMENTS IN A THREAD. (excludes double posted comments, grammatical error comments) # Keep things PG please. You can get freaky in your own pages. # Please make sure you roleplay with proper grammar as much as possible. The main language of this roleplay is '''ENGLISH '''but if your character can and will speak other languages please make sure to use them sparingly unless you will translate everytime you speak in another language. # '''YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO FORM YOUR OWN GANG. '''This is to make sure the RP can flow orderly (as orderly as a gang/clan RP can get at least) # Obligatory have fun rule! Category:Background